Just Keep Tellin' Yourself that Darlin'
by Angel-o-Darkness
Summary: It would never have worked out between us" "Keep tellin' yourself that darlin' "


AN-Hello my lovelies! This is some random piece that i wrote while i was at work. I've been trying to force myself to write as i've found out that apparently its a good thing! So here i present you with an unedited little sparrabeth that i've put together for you all. If anyone would like to be a beta it would be greatly appreciated. Although it would also be appreciated if you are a grammar/spelling nazi and have previous experience editing. If anyone thinks that they are up to the challenge just message me.

"Keep tellin' yourself that darlin' "

Elizabeth stood there with her arm firmly placed around her daughters shoulder as her other hand petted the soft dark brown curls. She heard her daughters sniffles and didn't need to look down to know that tears were spilling down her face, while Elizabeth's eyes remained dry.

Everyone was silent as a sign of respect for their newly departed captain. A good man he was, but a better pirate there was none. He had died during an attack on the pearl, and he went down with the ship. Ria's sobs grew harder as the torches were placed at the bottom of the wooden structure that held Jack's body. Elizabeth's eyes hardened as she watched flames engulf the body.

She remembered the last words that they had exchanged, the last words that had came out of his mouth to her. It was hard to forget as they had been words they had been saying to each-other for the past 21 years.

"It would never have worked out between us"

"Keep tellin' yourself that darlin' "

With that line he was gone, and Elizabeth was left alone in a big old house that no longer was the home away from home to the pirate.

Elizabeth felt cheated, she hadn't had the chance to say good bye. She had no idea that he wouldn't be returning this time. He wouldn't be popping in, claiming that his bed on the ship wasn't as comfy as hers. Nor coming over to check on Ria, or to tempt Elizabeth back into to her old Lizzie ways; spending the night drinking on the beach singing songs about pirates.

She wondered if he was now aboard the dutchmen. If he was he was probably chatting up William as if he hadn't slept with his wife several times, or drinking in the back with Bootstrap Bill. Elizabeth wondered how life was treating Will aboard the dutchman. She hadn't seen him in 14 years, and when she had their meeting was awkward, the little spark they had long gone.

Elizabeth tightened her hold on Ria's shoulders and guided her towards the ship that had taken them here. This ship was newer and hadn't meant as much as the pearl did to most, but it had been Barbossa's pride ever since he "commandeered" the bloody thing.

They had all traveled to the rum runner's island, which jack had been stranded on twice. He had been cremated here as he had requested a few years ago. He had told her that it was a place after his own heart the last time he had been here. It had rum, gorgeous pirates named Lizzie, and of course sea turtles he had winked after saying it, gold teeth flashing in the afternoon sun.

She could still hear his deep laughter in her head, it was clear not yet muddled by the years. She could feel the weathered skin of his hand grasp hers as he dragged her down the beach, she could feel the rough whiskers of his beard tickle her face and he kissed her, she could taste the spice of rum that was usually in his mouth, she could see his dark eyes always alight with mirth, laugh lines prominent in his tanned face.

Her eyes were still dry even as the memories of him came to her.

"Keep tellin' yourself that darlin' "

That line had always meant so much to her. It had meant see you soon love. It had meant he knew she wasn't ready to admit it yet. It had meant that he would wait for her, not to worry. It had meant I love you.

It had never in 21 years meant goodbye.

It was never supposed to be.

Elizabeth winced as pain shot through her heart. He hadn't said goodbye. He had said i'll see you soon. He had never stayed away more than a few months after saying those words. It felt as if he should be swaggering aboard the ship and dragging Elizabeth off to go indulge in her inner pirate, her Lizzie side as he once called it. Any minute he'd walk through the door and ask who died.

So why wasn't he?

So many things were passing through her head. The first time she and Jack had kissed. Her short-lived marriage to Will. After regaining her husband telling Jack those words for the first time. Kissing Jack for a second time. Making love to Jack for the first time. Making love to Jack several times after that. The birth of a little girl with the deepest brown hair and eyes with a grin so wide that she couldn't be anyone's but his. Seeing Will for the first and last time since he had boarded the dutchman. Her and Jack drinking on the beach. Her and Jack eating an impromptu lunch outside. Going sailing with Jack. Dancing, Singing and being Merry with Jack. Her and Jack laughing. Elizabeth and Jack. Lizzie and Jack. Her and Jack.

Jack.

Elizabeth wondered when he had become such a monumental part of her life. When had he become her life? When did he have the time to worm his way into her hear and settle down for the long haul?

Elizabeth was startled out of her musings when she heard Ria start to sing a tune that she knew all too well. A song the entire crew knew all too well. Jack had kept true to his word and taught his crew the song and sung it all the time. Her mouth quirked up at the corners, he loved the damn song.

Elizabeth let out a laugh and joined them all as they sung the tribute to their captain.

"Yo ho! Yo Ho! A pirates life for me!"

Although everyone was still in mourning over the loss of their captain they put their heart and soul into the song. After all Jack deserved a send off worthy of the captain that he was.

"It would never have worked out between us"

"Keep tellin' yourself that darlin' "

Suddenly, she didn't want to keep telling herself that. She was sick of denying it. It could work out between them. After all, it had been working out for the past two decades, she was just too damn blind to see it. They had worked out everything with each-other except for the giving of names and exchanging of rings.

Tears rolled down her face as she looked at her daughter. She was his daughter too, not only in her looks but in her spirit as well.

It would have worked.

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

It was a pirates life indeed.


End file.
